


Burning Desire

by doujinbag



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blindfolds, Carla is alive in this lmao, Handcuffs, M/M, Oneshot, Shameless Smut, also reduced the age difference slightly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-07
Updated: 2015-01-07
Packaged: 2018-03-06 11:01:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3132080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doujinbag/pseuds/doujinbag
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Eren's unsteady breaths underneath of Levi were what kept him going, kept the hands gliding, his hips rolling.</i><br/> <br/>---</p><p>Levi never expected it to wind up like this.</p><p>And honestly, Eren didn't either.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Burning Desire

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know. I got an idea and this just sorta... happened.
> 
> (Title and beginning lyrics from the Lana Del Rey song.)

_Your hands were on my hips,_  
_Your name was on my lips,_  
_Over and over again like my only prayer._

-

It began as a dinner party. Those are always seemingly innocent occasions, although they never ended as such for Levi. No matter who he was going to meet, the night always finished up with him in someone else's bed. Men, women, he didn't have a preference. He just liked sex.

This one, he told himself, was going to be different in so many ways. No sex, no inappropriate jokes, no drinking until the sun rose. He was going to the home of the Jaegers, and as far as he remembered, their kids were still simply that- kids.

It had been probably fifteen years since he'd last been to their home, actually. Growing up, he was next-door neighbors with them. While his own mother died before he even reached the age of one, Carla Jaeger always offered him kind smiles in the morning and made sure he was well-fed. That was before she had her own son and by then, Levi was almost a teenager anyways. The year before Levi went off to college, he made extra money on the side by babysitting six-year-old Eren. Sure, it was torturous dealing with a stubborn first grader, but at least the Jaegers paid him well for just an hour or two of sitting.

Throughout his college career, Carla and Grisha often sent Levi sweet letters and Christmas/birthday gifts. It was almost sad to think that his neighbors treated him better than his old father, but he decided not to pay mind to the drunk. He never considered him a real parent anyways.

During Levi's sophomore year, he received a rather different sort of letter: the Jaegers had apparently adopted a daughter who was Eren's age. They were sure to include a lovely little Polaroid photo of the two kids, then only nine years old, flashing toothless grins at the camera. Levi wondered how long it would be before they became taller than him.

Now that Levi was successful in the business world and had a considerable amount of wealth all to himself, it was obvious he wasn't the same person as the lonely kid who Carla once made peanut butter and jelly sandwiches for. Either way, the Jaegers still loved Levi to death, and that's why one particular July night, he was driving to their house, a dinner party invitation sitting in his lap as he took the memorized turns to get there.

He wasn't sure what to expect. He didn't know what Eren or his adopted sister Mikasa looked like now (he'd never even met Mikasa in the flesh), and how old were they now, anyways? Twenty-something? He bet Eren still had his little baby face.

Upon arriving, he knocked on the door with three strong, short raps and tried to ignore the house next to the one he stood before. His father didn't even live there anymore; he was rotting under some highway bridge with vodka in tote for all Levi knew.

Levi was greeted by a girl a few inches taller than him and he tried not to look frustrated at that fact. Silky black hair cut right below her jaw, complimenting her pale shoulders that were left uncovered by the small black dress she wore. "I'm assuming you're... Levi?" she asked, pushing some hair out of her face. He nodded, getting ready to say something before he heard a warm, familiar voice call, "Levi, is that you?"

Carla came into view soon enough, gently pushing Mikasa to the side as she looked at the shorter man. "Oh, love, you're so much _older!_ You're lovely, you look lovely. Come in!"

Levi walked in slowly, his hands clasped behind his back as he admired the pleasantly familiar smell of spices and laundry detergent lingering in the air. Grisha was next to greet him, shaking his hand firmly.

"It's good to finally see you after all these years. Dinner will be ready in a half hour, why don't you get comfortable?" he said, directing Levi to the living room.

Levi sat down on the black leather couch, settling in to the familiar house immediately. He heard some other guests talking in the kitchen, but he didn't recognize any of them.

"Would you like some tea?" Carla asked, her fingers toying with the braid on her shoulder. Her beautiful dark hair was starting to fade to gray, but she still looked elegant as she aged.

"That'd be nice, thank you," Levi nodded. Carla disappeared into the kitchen to fetch him some fresh tea and he waited patiently, leaning forward a bit as he listened to the bustle of people in the other rooms. Somewhere in the back of his mind, he was still curious as to where Eren was at, but he shrugged it off, deciding it wasn't a super important priority.

Carla handed him his tea in a few moments and he thanked her, picking the teacup up with all his fingers on the rim of the cup. "Still drink it like that, hm?" Carla laughed. "You were always very unique with that. With everything, really. I'd hope you still are?"

Levi smiled a bit at that. "I certainly am. That's why I have no friends," he joked.

"Oh, hush up." Carla winked but the conversation died out as a tall, slender brunet boy walked in, shirt buttoned only halfway to reveal smooth, tan skin running down his chest.

Levi choked on his tea at the sight of this person, having to set it down on the coffee table. "Excuse me, I'm sorry," he coughed.

The boy raised an eyebrow and rolled his eyes, turning back to Carla. "Is the food almost done?" he asked.

"In a few minutes. And go button your shirt up all the way, you look indecent. Goodness gracious, Eren," Carla said.

 _Eren?_ Levi thought as the boy left the room grudgingly. Surely this couldn't have been the same child he used to watch on Friday nights. It was almost impossible. "I'm sorry, is that- is that really Eren?" he questioned.

"Oh my, it certainly is. Time flies by so fast. He grew up like a beanstalk," Carla laughed quietly. "He's become quite a handsome young man, hasn't he? Goodness, the girls at his college just fawn over him. He was a bit of a heartthrob in high school, too, despite how many fights he got in with the other boys." Carla shrugged and walked back into the kitchen at the sound of a timer beeping.

 _So that's really Eren,_ Levi thought. _Eren got... hot._

He immediately scolded himself for thinking things like that. Besides, Eren was still practically a baby in Levi's book. He might have slept with plenty of twenty-year-olds before, but this was different. He knew Eren as a child. That was just... _wrong,_ right?

Dinner was delicious, as to be expected from Carla's ever-flawless cooking. Levi himself couldn't cook; he was used to throwing things together and expecting it to be edible (hence him eating out every chance he got). Biting into this food was like delectable relief in every lift of his fork.

He made small talk with some of the other guests, although not much. He wasn't much of a people person unless he was hitting on people in clubs or bars and taking them home. He sipped his cider quietly and once dinner was finished, he politely asked Carla to remind him where the bathroom was.

"Oh, we've even had renovations in it since you've last been here! A couple years ago, I think. Anyways, it's up the stairs, second door on the right."

Levi walked up the staircase, the old Victorian stairs creaking loudly under his feet. This house had to be around two hundred years old.

He found the bathroom and took care of his business, but found himself staring in the mirror longer than he should have as he washed his hands with scorching hot water. His hair was construed in a rather attractive manner, if he could say so himself, and his suit was perfectly molded against his body, outlining his most defining features. He was a well-built man and he knew it too; that was one of his many definite strengths in bed.

He left the bathroom after examining his appearance and began making his way over to the stairs, but stopped when he heard a whole variety of noises coming from the room on his left. He paused to make sure he wasn't just hearing things in his mind, but he was sure of it when he heard yet another sound that sounded like a strangled cry.

He slowly twisted the doorknob and opened the door a crack to make sure nobody was dying in the room. He immediately realized it was Eren's room, decorated in shades of red and blue and various posters hanging on the walls. His eyes stopped moving when he saw Eren on the bed, the boy's eyes closed and his head thrown back as he was getting himself off.

Levi knew he shouldn't have been watching any longer than a second, but he couldn't avert his eyes. His feet were glued to the floor, his eyes stuck staring forward as Eren let out more cries and moans, filling Levi's ears with sounds that he found more than pleasurable. Finally, he collected himself, shutting the door and turning away.

He went back into the bathroom, but this time, it was to take care of a new problem aching in his pants.

After finally getting back downstairs, Levi couldn't believe himself. He had seriously just gotten a boner over the same kid that he used to make macaroni and cheese for and watch Sesame Street with. But that's the thing: he might have been the same person, but he sure didn't feel like it. Stubbornness had turned into a cocky attitude, chocolate milk into alcohol, playtime into–

No. No, Levi needed to stop thinking about that, at least while he was still inside. He needed to stop playing that scene of Eren in his head over and over again, how good his deeper voice sounded when he moaned like that, how amazing it would be for those supple lips to wrap around Levi's cock like a bottle...

Levi sighed and made his way out to the front porch, the air humid but with a slight chill to it from a gust of wind that was currently blowing through the trees. He pulled a cigarette from his jacket's inside pocket and lit it between his teeth, inhaling smoke and exhaling stress.

Just as he neared the end of the cigarette, the front door opened, only for Eren to walk outside. He slowly paced over to Levi before quietly saying, "I know you saw me."

Levi's eyes widened and he choked, putting out his cigarette and flicking it to the ground. "I'm sorry- what?" he asked, straightening his suit and looking to Eren. Eren's shirt had finally been buttoned by now.

"In my room. I heard the door open a little but I didn't bother stopping. When I saw it was you..." Eren's cheeks turned flaming red, shaking his head. "I'm sorry you had to see that. It was probably really awkward."

"Uh... yeah. I guess so. Don't sweat it, kid." Levi shrugged before taking another cigarette out of his pocket.

Eren eyed him carefully before saying, "Those look nasty, in my opinion."

"Hm. Did I ask for your opinion on it?" Levi said with a puff of smoke, glaring at Eren.

"No, I'm just saying. They do."

"Have you ever tried one?"

"No. But... I still bet they're gross." Eren hesitated a moment before pressing his lips to Levi's, taking the man by surprise. His tongue swiped against Levi's mouth before pulling away quickly. "Disgusting," he said with a hint of a smirk, then turning to run back inside.

Levi stared at his cigarette for a moment of disbelief. Did Eren seriously just... _kiss_ him?

He finished off that cigarette and returned inside, going back into the kitchen on impulse where he heard a collective laugh coming from everyone. Grisha stopped talking when Levi entered the room and chuckled, saying, "Ah, Levi, I was just talking about when you outsmarted one of my colleagues in your teenage years. Always been a witty fellow, huh?"

"I suppose so," Levi nodded. He laughed a bit as he made his way past the group, filling a wine glass with some more cider on the counter.

He carried his glass with him as he walked around the first story of the house, admiring the old tapestries and decorations he found himself to have actually missed. He settled himself down in the silence of the parlor room, nearly falling asleep with the glass in his hand if he hadn't heard Eren's voice coming from the doorway.

"If you spill that on the rug, I don't think my mom will be too happy," Eren said, motioning to the glass.

"Wasn't I the one who used to tell you the same thing?" Levi snorted, raising an eyebrow.

 _"Used to_ is the key word there," Eren said, sitting in the chair across from Levi. Was Levi imagining it, or was Eren spreading his legs apart slightly more than he should have been...? "Oh, Levi. You've always been so nonchalant about everything. I know you can't possibly be thinking _nothing_ about how I kissed you earlier. About what you saw."

"I think you should just shut up," Levi said, pursing his lips. _"You,_ Eren, have never been good at letting things go or staying quiet about certain things. Still a child on the inside, hm?"

"In some senses. But in others... definitely not." Eren smirked, clicking his tongue against the back of his teeth. He slowly popped the top three buttons of his shirt again, sighing loudly. Levi grimaced. There went the pressure in his pants again. "It's not wrong to feel anything, Levi," Eren coaxed, his voice like velvet. "It's perfectly legal..."

"Eren," Levi said, his voice low, "you should stop now before you do something you regret. Or worse, make _me_ do something _I'll_ regret."

"But you wouldn't regret fucking me like a fucking dog, now, would you?" Eren said, the words hot in his mouth. "Just giving you food for thought." He hopped to his feet and buttoned his shirt before walking out of the room, leaving Levi to dream forbidden things of him once again.

Eren found Levi on the porch once again not even an hour later. It was obvious Levi had a bad habit with smoking; he couldn't go two hours without a cigarette. Eren sat on the ledge of the porch and watched Levi as he smoked, rubbing his hands on his thighs.

"Fucking _Christ,_ are you ever going to stop torturing me?" Levi said, throwing the cigarette to the ground and crushing it under his heel.

"Torture? I don't know what you mean," Eren said. "I'm just sitting here."

"You know damn well what I mean," Levi said, storming closer to him. "God, you're driving me fucking _insane."_ Levi put his hands on his head as he tried to think clearly, but he was seeing red. "You're making me ride a fucking rollercoaster here."

"That's funny, because I want to ride you."

Levi stared at Eren, taking a few steps back. "You- Eren, _Jesus,_ I used to babysit you. This is so wrong. When you were in diapers, I was watching my first porn."

"So that's why? Because I'm twelve years younger?" Eren asked.

"That's exactly why," Levi said. "All I could think about during the drive here was helping you with your addition homework, you losing your first tooth, being crushed when some kid told you Santa doesn't exist. And now you're... Fuck, Eren, you're hot, I'm not gonna lie. You are. And if I didn't have all these memories tied in with you, I would honestly fuck you in a heartbeat. I would. But Jesus... I just-"

"I get it," Eren interrupted. "Yeah, I totally get it. Whatever." He shrugged, crossing his arms. "I'll leave you alone."

"Eren," Levi sighed.

"No, it's fine. Honestly. Not like you would've been good anyways."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Excuse me?" Levi scoffed, staring at Eren. "You- you honestly think _I,_ Levi Ackerman, am not good in bed? Ha. Yeah right."

A devious smirk crossed Eren's lips and he moved closer to Levi, biting his lip in the humid twilight. "Prove it, then. I dare you."

"Oh, you little shit-" But Levi was cut off, his words stuck in his throat as their lips pressed together, Eren's fingers sliding through Levi's hair.

"I want you to take me home," Eren seethed against Levi's lips. _"Now."_

"Won't your parents wonder where you're at?"

"I'm twenty-one. If they have an issue with me going out and not telling them, they might as well pour my own damn cereal for me, too."

Levi considered it for a minute before tugging Eren by his hand down the porch steps and to his car. Eren slipped into the passenger side quickly, watching Levi turn the keys in the ignition with hopeful eyes. "God, the things I'd let you do to me..." Eren thought out loud, staring at Levi. Levi coughed uncomfortably and began driving to his condo a few towns over, letting Eren's fingers roam over his thigh as he drove. He flicked his eyes back and forth from Eren to the road, pressing his lips together.

When Levi parked in front of his home, he turned to Eren and was immediately attacked with a kiss. Eren's hands pressed against Levi's chest and thigh, Levi cupping his own around Eren's jaw. Eren was a _damn_ good kisser, no matter the pace or length of the kiss.

Levi finally managed to nonverbally convince Eren to get out of the car and so they did, only for Eren to hang on Levi's side the whole time that they walked up the stairs to Levi's condo. He unlocked the door and once they were inside, he immediately threw the keys to the side and Eren sat on the dining table, wrapping his legs around Levi's waist as their mouths joined again, almost as if by magnetic force. Eren locked his hands behind Levi's neck and Levi practically tore Eren's shirt as he got it off his body, throwing it across the table.

Levi hoisted Eren off the table and carried him to the bedroom, shoving the door halfway closed with his hip. He sat Eren on the bed as he started to take his jacket and shirt off, shrugging both articles of clothing to the floor.

Eren bit his lip, watching Levi before he quietly mumbled something that sounded like it included the word "kink" in it, but Levi couldn't be sure.

"Excuse me?" Levi asked, blinking at him.

"Uh- I just... asked if you had anything, you know... that could be considered bondage. Or um... something of the sort."

Levi raised an eyebrow, having to hold back a laugh. "Didn't think you would be into that sort of thing."

"Oh my god, are you kidding me? I've been getting fucked since I was fifteen. I've tried almost everything. And of course I'm 'into that'." He tilted his head to the side, squinting at Levi. "Well? Do you have anything or not?"

"I'm sure I can find something..." Levi smirked. He made his way over to the closet and dug through it before pulling out a silk red blindfold and handcuffs, holding them before himself. "Will this do?"

"I've had worse," Eren shrugged. "That's fine. Now please, just... let's get on with it, shall we?"

Levi crawled across the oversized bed to Eren, pushing him with his fingers to lie down. He tied the red cloth around Eren's eyes and made sure it would stay in place before cuffing Eren's wrists, throwing his arms above his head. He slowly began to unbutton and unzip Eren's jeans, pressing kisses down his tan abdomen. He slid Eren's pants off and to the floor, then did the same for himself so that they were both left in only their boxers.

He positioned himself to sit on Eren's hips, rubbing back and forth against him. Eren sighed loudly, biting the inside of his cheek at the feeling. There were only two very thin layers of cloth between them. Oh, the things that ran through his head...

Levi grinned at the ever-changing expressions on Eren's face, then leaned down to kiss his collarbone and neck. Eren slung his arms forward so the chain of the handcuffs was behind Levi's neck, his hands forming blind fists in either side of Levi's head. His breathing picked up a bit when Levi began to bite and suck at Eren's skin, in the works of making small hickeys on his neck. After a few minutes of that, Levi began to kiss Eren again, nipping at his lower lip with his front teeth.

"Levi," Eren whispered almost silently. Levi acknowledged that this was a plead of wanting more, so he moved to the bedside table and pulled out a box of condoms and the bottle of lube, setting both things next to Eren's body on the bed.

He started out by using his hand to rub Eren through his boxers, making the brunet pant and grip at the headboard with his chained hands. Levi dipped his fingers below the band of Eren's underwear and pulled them off, leaving Eren completely exposed. He wrapped his fingers around Eren's member and began stroking it up and down, making Eren's legs twitch at the knees. _"God,"_ Eren breathed, his feet brushing against Levi's skin.

Levi was quite pleased that he got a reaction, so he continued jerking his hand up and down, Eren starting to shake a little more. "F-fuck," the boy said, louder this time. He bucked his hips up towards Levi's hand involuntarily and bit his lip to keep from making any more sound.

"Come on, now, I want to hear you," Levi teased. "It's no fun if you're quiet."

He flipped open the cap on the bottle of lube and drenched his fingers in it, making Eren shiver at the thought of what he was doing. Before Eren could even ask, Levi had inserted a finger into Eren, making him moan out unexpectedly. "There we go," Levi cooed contently.He moved his finger in and out at snail's pace, making Eren cry out an agonizing, _"M-more."_

He did as he was told and added his middle finger next to the first one, curling them both inside of Eren's body. Eren shuddered and breathed heavily, his fingernails scratching against the headboard. Upon feeling Levi add a third and final finger, he suddenly yelped out as he moaned, his hips jolting. Levi had managed to rub up against his sweet spot and _god,_ it felt good.

He began grinding against Levi's hand, practically riding his fingers as he begged for that "special" place to be grazed again. "Good god, you're needy," Levi said. "...Did I mention I love seeing that?"

Eren tried to make some sort of retort but failed, the only thing emerging from his lips being a loud, shameless moan.

Levi finally pulled his fingers out and Eren whined in protest, but was relieved again as Levi became completely naked and covered his hardened cock in a condom and the lube, watching Eren's lips quiver. Levi slowly began to push into Eren, resulting in a loud cry out from the green-eyed boy's lips. Once Eren was completely full of Levi, Levi gave him a minute to get used to it before beginning to move back and forth; slowly at first, but then faster as time went on.

He leaned over Eren, placing his hands down on the bed on either side of his shoulders. Eren was a sweaty, panting mess by then, precum already leaking from the tip of his shaft. "Le-Levi... God, Levi- oh–!"

Levi held Eren's hips in place as the room filled with sounds of moaning and whining and skin hitting against skin. Eren leaned his head back, his spine arching as his toes curled. "Levi, Levi, L-L- _Levi–!"_ He wrapped his legs around Levi's back and once again put his handcuffed hands over Levi's head, gripping his hair between his fingers.

"Fuck- Eren..." Levi moaned, sweating and looking down at him. Eren's unsteady breaths underneath of Levi were what kept him going, kept the hands gliding, his hips rolling. He couldn't get enough of Eren. This kid who had once been learning his ABC's with Levi's help was now some sort of sex god, knowing exactly what to do to get Levi's attention.

"Le-Levi, I'm going to... I'm going to come," he cried out, the blindfold still tied tightly around his eyes.

"M-me too," Levi said in mutuality, his thumbs digging into Eren's hips. He leaned his face close to Eren's as if he was going to kiss him, but instead, he got ahold of the red silk between his teeth, dragging the blindfold off Eren's eyes. Eren opened his eyes wide and stared up at Levi, tears in his eyes from the pleasure.

"I want you to look at me while you come. Am I clear?" Levi demanded, his voice shaky on a few syllables. Eren nodded and suddenly his body froze up, his mouth forming a wide "O" as he came with a shout.

"Levi! Levi, Levi, Levi," he repeated like a mantra. "O-oh, fuck..."

Levi came soon after, then collapsed on Eren's chest in a pile of heat and sweat after pulling out of him. "Oh my god," he whispered. That was all he could think. _Oh my god._

After he managed to recollect himself, (for the most part, anyways) Levi took the handcuffs off of Eren so Eren's hands could do whatever they wanted now. He immediately wrapped his arms around Levi, still trembling as he tried to catch his breath. "You don't know how long I've been dreaming of that," he finally said when he could breathe normally again.

"For real?" Levi asked, rolling off Eren's body.

"Mhm. I kept the image of you in my head all these years- teenage you, keep in mind- and just sorta... Yeah. High school was full of fun fantasies." He rolled his eyes and wiped sweat from his forehead, panting only slightly now.

"Oh." Levi didn't know how else to respond to that. He'd take it as a compliment. "So, uh... did I prove you wrong?"

"What?"

"When you said I probably wasn't even good anyways."

"Oh, that. _Fuck_ yes, I was wrong. Jesus Christ." Eren laughed a bit, shaking his head. "Probably the best sex ever, actually."

"That's because I'm more experienced."

"Mhm, yeah, don't rub it in." Eren reached over to Levi, brushing his fingers over his cheek. "I can sleep here, right?"

"It's midnight, I don't see where else you're gonna sleep," Levi snorted. "We need to get cleaned up first."

"I know, I know," Eren sighed. "Just... for right now... hold me?"

Levi obliged, wrapping his arms around Eren and kissing on his neck gently. "Of course," he nodded. "I remember how much you love that."

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](http://spookymileskane.tumblr.com) / [instagram](http://instagr.am/and.a.smile)


End file.
